Burning surprise
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: My first time creating a lemon. So tell me what do you think and if you want me to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a lemon so... be gentle**.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

It was another normal day Magnolia, sunny sky filled with white clouds with a cool breeze blowing across the city.

In fairy tail's Guild like usual people were used to drink there after a mission or just to pass the time with their friends.

"Good morning Lucy!" Said a pink-haired dragon slayer with a big smile to his Guild Mate.

"Good morning Natsu!" Lucy replied with a smile, the blond girl was sitting in a chair in front of the bar which was next to Mira who cleaned glasses.

"Hallo Natsu!. Good morning!" Returned the white-haired girl.

Lucy could distinguish the way Mira looked at Natsu he entered the Guild with a small smile on her face and slightly red cheeks 'it cant be' she thought to herself.

Lucy could not understand why Mira looked at Natsu this way. The blond girl could not deny Natsu was very handsome let alone faithful, friendly, funny and just fun to hang out with him. Ok so she could understand very well why someone will look at Natsu like this but it was still strange to her. That after all Natsu was like a best friend of many members of the guild and that's without mentioning the fact that he does not notice the girls that were interested in him.

Somewhere Lucy began to look Natsu that stood in front of the bar and began to talk and laugh with Mira who giggled back, she looked at him as she thought about the first time she met the dragon slayer with a small smile that greeted her face.

She could distinguish a moment when Natsu looked towards her with a little spark in his eyes and stared at her for a few seconds before he returned to his conversation with Mira.

'What was that about?' she thought to herself before she shook her head from those thoughts and returned to find a mission to pay for her rent.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The day was over and finally came the night with a cool breeze.

Lucy was still tired from the day the Guild, she looked for jobs but no luck finding something good enough for her. The stellar Mage met some of her friends during the day including Grey, Erza and Levy. She was the only one at Guild beside Mira that were cleaning the floor while Lucy was sitting on a chair after she finished again to go over the missions Mira let her choose from.

"I can't do this one as well!" said Lucy and put a piece of paper with the contract of assignment.

"You still can't find something Lucy?" the bartender asked in worry for her blonde friend.

The white-haired magician came to Lucy and examined some of the tasks," they do not look so tough especially that yout have such a strong team" Mira said and tried to encourage her blonde friend that sighed.

"I've already tried it Mira. Everyone is busy and can't not help me..." cried Lucy comically like a little girl.

"I see, it's really not good" she said seriously and put a finger to her lips adorably. "Maybe I could ask Natsu to help you?" Mira said.

"But I've already asked him, he said he was busy..." Lucy crossed her arms and put her head on them before she felt the hand of Mira that touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucy I will ask him, he can't say no to me!" Mira said with a smile and a winked to blonde with a mischievous smile.

"Mira!. Thank you, your an angel!" Lucy jumped up and hugged her friend.

"No problem Lucy" the bartender replied with a smile, "Now give me a few minutes and I will finish closing and I will take you home".

After the two girls finished they moved into the home of Lucy and talked while they enjoy the cool night wind blowing across the quiet city.

"Oh no!" Mira stopped suddenly with a worried look.

"What happened Mira?".

"I forgot to put some of the boxes I received today in their place. This is not good" replied the white-haired magician.

"Can't you do it tomorrow?".

"I would love to do it tomorrow but I'm afraid it would go bad if I would leave it out all night..." Mira looked in the direction from which they came as their guild was already pretty far.

"Maybe I will do that Mira?" Lucy asked with a smile and pointed at herself.

"You don't have to do it Lucy, this is my job".

The blonde waved her off "that's fine Mira!, I wasn't working today like you or something plus the fact that I have to thank you for helping me convince Natsu to help me with a mission. So just take this as my gratitude!".

Mira thought for a few seconds until a small smile appear on her face, "so I will take you up on that offer!" Mira smiled and pulled out a set of keys and gave it to Lucy that returned to their guild's direction after she said goodbye to Mira.

Lucy moved towards the guild maintaining the keys that Mira gave her in her pocket, the way was quiet and deserted with few noises came from homes that were on the way there.

'Feels pleasant to walk around in the evening around town' she thought looking at the sky. "I am so happy Mira is going to help me convince Natsu to help me!" She said while Natsu's face appeared in her head.

The dragon slayer always had been someone she liked from the day she met him for the first time, his radiant smile was always something that made her smile happily as his behavior has always made her go crazy. It was an even and interesting combination that exhausted her to no end. Not to mention the fact that he saved her life and gave her the option to join the guild of her dreams and experience so many adventures with her friends.

Finally after a few more thoughts she came to the doors of the closed guild.

"Which one was it?" She wondered aloud as she inspected the keys that Mira gave her until she found the right one after several attempts and went into the dark place was deserted for obvious reasons.

The Celestial Mage moved in slowly after her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see tables around and went between them and to the bar.

'It's supposed to be here somewhere' she thought to herself as she found what Mira asked her and put him back to his place until tomorrow. 'Ok so that's all and now I can-'.

'Squeak' 'Thrace!'

The blonde Mage heard sounds of the door closed with a weak sound that made her jump for a moment and look at the closed door that caused the dake guild look even darker.

'T-The door?, it must be the wind from outside' she thought as her heart beat from surprise.

'Swist!'

Her eyes opened when she heard something moving somewhere around while she tried to find it.

'Is there someone-' she thought before she felt something holding her from behind.

She took a second to realize what was happening and before she could say a word she felt a hand cupped her right breast with force.

Horror filled her body for a moment before she turned to her attacker and saw him face to face.

"N-Natsu?!" She said in disbelief before he smiled at her and then kissed her directly on her lips.

Lucy's brain tried to process what happened from that moment her team mate kissed her.

She was angry that he just kissed her that way but began to feel heat spread like wildfire inside her body and made her cling to his muscular chest while her ample chest felt his heat.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the dragon slayer gave air to reach the Lucy that barely could stand on her legs that threatened to give up. "Mmm I love your taste Lucy" he said in a voice she did not know as his eyes locked in hers.

The look he gave her almost made her lose her head when she saw the passion in his eyes with a spark she had not seen before.

"N-Natsu ahh!" she tried to say but felt his free hand reached her little ass and stroking it and causing her body heat to go up even more.

He saw the look in her eyes and a big smile appeared on his face, "you looks simply delicious" his voice was sensual as he moved his head to her neck and ran to his tongue across and finally made his way to her ear and bit it gently several times and made sounds of pleasure to go out her.

"Ahh!" She moaned at the already strange feeling that came over her as she hugged his back out of fear and a desire that he will not stop.

"Can I eat you... Lucy?" He asked in her ear that was completely red.

Her breathing began to change to heavy ones as her thoughts disappeared and were replaced to dragon slayer that held her as his prisoner without any difficulty.

Without a second thought she nodded without a word and let his hand reach her face he caught her cheek and kissed her three little kisses that strengthened every time, causing her heart to dance with excitement and pleasure.

She could feel the wetness between her legs get stronger in every passing moment. She hugged his neck and began to kiss him back nervously from the act she did not know and just acted out of instinct.

She could feel his tongue that tried to penetrate beyond her lips as she opened her mouth tentatively and let him explore her mouth and tried to reach her tongue at the to started to fight but with no hope of victory for Lucy.

Something took over her as she pulled his head with one of her hands as her other hand began to play with his pink hair as she always wanted. She wanted Natsu more than anything else ever and she realized that she can't and didn't wanted to get away from him now.

Weak moans and grunts came out from Lucy and strengthened before she felt him move away from her for a second.

She tried to approach him to continue the kiss but she felt his finger that stopped her from proceeding to his lips.

"N-Natsu?" She asked with fear as she was panting as if he was the source of her oxygen and without him she would die.

An animalistic smile appeared on his face while one of his hands caught for the second time her chest tightly and made her body shiver.

"Oh!. N-Natsu n-not so strong..." she said with embarrassment and a small voice.

"Aha!" She moaned with pleasure as she felt him focused on her nipple and even stronger than before "please N-Natsu ahh!".

"What are you saying Lucy... It seems to me that you enjoy it despite what you say" his hand grabbed the zipper of her shirt as he just pulled it down slowly.

She felt her zipper which slowly opened revealing more and more of her flesh to the light and heard the sound of it. But despite her embarrassment she could not focus on anything other than the eyes of the dragon slayer.

Finally the only thing that still covered her ample chest was a black bra that barely managed to withstand the pressure, the pink-haired boy slipped his hand under the bra and cupped her breast.

She could feel the warmth that came from direct contact with Natsu as he pulled the cloth that stood in his way up and his eyes revealed her perfect breasts.

"Don't look..." She tried to hide herself with her hands, but not for long as he grabbed both her hands and pulled them gently into the air while his lips approached her neck again.

"What's the problem Lucy?, You have nothing to be ashamed of... you are beautiful after all" he said in a quiet voice as his breat washed on the back of her neck.

"Ahh.. I-I am not ahh!" She again tried to say before she felt him bit her neck and stopped her as at the same time her heart increased his pace again at the words of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"You're not what Lucy?" a smile appeared on the face of Natsu as he kissed her gently on her lips just for a second and looked into her eyes as she tried to approach him to continue the kiss.

But she felt her hands that were still in his grip and prevented her from the taste of him again, she tried to break free but of course he was too strong for her to move.

She looked at him without saying a word, but her eyes said it all, she begged him to let her get close to him and kept trying to break free without giving up.

"Natsu-" She tried to say before she felt herself falling forward as only her bare chest hit Natsu's muscular chest. She shivered with pleasure she felt his heat again after what seemed like an eternity to her.

At that moment he caught with his now free hand her little ass with force and brought her to him again and then lifted her into the air.

Lucy surprised hugged his neck while her legs were holding his lower chest, she felt that he was moving to another location before she realized he was arrested and placed her on a cool surface. Her buttocks gently landed on the bar while Natsu stood before her and ran his finger between her breasts until he stopped and began to play with her nipples.

"Mmm! Mmm! Ahh!" again she moaned with pleasure and held his head close to her. "Ahhh! she cried as she felt his lips and tongue that began to play with her nipples which were already hard and full of excitement with every little touch.

With a bite here and a bite there and a round with his tongue the dragon slayer could feel the tremors that passed throughout the body of the blonde girl as a familiar scent was in the air causing a hungry smile to appear on his face. He raised his head from Lucy's chest and looked directly into her face with a few inches separating the two's lips.

"You still didn't answered me... Lucy" he whispered and let his breath spread across her face. "Can I eat you?" He asked again and this time he expected a response from her.

She could feel his hand touched something in her head as he took off her blue ribbon that held her hair in place and let it come down.

"Ahh..." the excitement was too much for the blonde as she just nodded her head positively with a little 'yes' he could come out from her lips.

She expected another kiss from him but saw the same smile of an animal that frightened and thrilled her. "Oh?!" Lucy felt something stroking her leg up to her skirt.

Natsu's hand finally came to the place from which came the smell that attracted him, he moved one finger to penetrate beyond her lace panties as he felt it sink into Lucy who was shaking the strange feeling. Natsu's finger was warm and helped her get used to the feeling as he began to use two fingers to play with her womanhood while it carried out wet noises that filled the quiet guild.

"Ahh! N-N-Nats-ahh!" she tried to say something no matter what but the feeling was electric and made her open her legs more and stopped her from doing anything other than moan with pleasure.

She could feel something slippery and hot penetrated into her, causing her head to fly back from the stream she got at the moment Natsu began using his tongue who licked every part of her trying to get everything within her body that warmed up more and more with every minute.

"I-I can't!. Natsu I-I Ahhh!" She released a scream as she fell backward and lay down on the bar completely filled with sweat all over her body with her chest that rose and fell with each breath.

At that moment she finished Natsu began to lick and suck every part of her without leaving anything, he went back up to see the blonde girl breathing heavily and looked exhausted. But it was not over yet.

He slid from one of her legs her black panties with no resistance from her and lowered his vest he was wearing as one of his hands grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into a sitting.

Her head turned and she looked at Natsu that was without his vest leaving only his white scarf on his neck and his pants who tried but failed to hide a big bump.

He rolled them in the front, exposing his manhood that was hard as a rock and throbbing at Lucy and approached her entrance that was still wet and dripping with her juices.

Lucy knew what was coming and prepared herself to his penis with a little liquid that dripped from his end. She felt a shiver again as soon as she felt the tip touched her entrance.

She tried to take a few deep breaths to prepare herself to him but he surprised her and entered her fast and hard.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!".

He started to move into and out rapidly for a few minutes before he began to step up the pace again and grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him by force while the guild was filled with groans of Lucy and noise of Natsu that went in and out of her over and over.

She hugged his neck and tried to match her pace to his own but he was faster and stronger than she was, she was at the mercy of the pink-haired dragon slayer and she loved every minute of it.

Natsu decided to change his position and with one of his hands he was holding her back and settle down himself at the bar while Lucy was still on his penis and hugged him with her feet. He began to pick her up and down with greater intensity as her moans increased more and more as she felt it deeper and hotter then before. Although it was her first time the heat of Natsu and her wetness hid her pain completely and let her enjoy the experience without anything to interfere.

Her breasts jumped with her and pulled the dragon slayer's eyes as he caught her breast with his mouth and hands while his lower region continued to move and slammed her in an animalistic way.

"Ahh! Ahhh!. Mmmm! Ahhh!" She held his head closer to her and moaned. She moved her head into his ear, "kiss me Natsu...Please!" She whispered to him begging to feel his lips again.

After a second his mouth left her breast and went directly to her lips. In a moment she began to kiss him back with all her heart and passion, holding his head and trying to bring him closer to her. The feeling of the kiss with him was something she felt an eternity passed from the last time and she did not want to let it stop.

He could do with her what he wanted and she knew it, she was his from the first time he kissed her. She did not want to stop and stay away from him and could feel that he heated more and more and threatening to burn her completely in his flames but even then she was not going to leave him.

"Lucy I'm about-".

"Me too Natsu!" Lucy called before Natsu silenced her with a kiss that made ramblings get out her while she felt that he fill her completely and she gave his heat to control her before her fatigue overwhelmed her and she had one thought before everything turned white.

"Natsu..."

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

**This was my first experience in creating a 'lemon', it's more like an attempt to see how it will go for me.**

**But if you want me to continue with it as another story comments and tell me what you thought about it.**

**blue-eye-white-wing out!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter of Burning surprise.**  
**So as you can see I decided to continue this little story so tell me what you think so far and if there are things I can improve.**  
**Have fun and don't forget to comment!.**

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Lucy laid in her bed quietly and looked out the window of her room into a sky overcast with clouds.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Lucy kept asking herself the same questions that left her awake all night.

"How could he behave as if nothing happened?..." She felt weak and lost the will to move.

"He simply behaved as usual despite everything we... why?".

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

A few hours earlier...

The Guild of Fairy Tail was quieter than usual as most Mages went on missions with their teams or by themselves.

Natsu was the only one of Lucy's team left in the city and not on a mission, but compared to the passion and the heat they shared yesterday he ignored her completely. But he did not try to evade her or something. He simply did not refer to what happened that night as if it did not happen at all.

'But it can't be possible' she thought as she remembered that she woke up at Guild totally clean without any sign that something happened to her.

"Maybe it was a dream after all..." she wondered aloud.

"What was just a dream?" Asked someone who came behind Lucy.

The Celestial Mage jumped up and turned to Mira "n-no! It's nothing Mira, I was just talking to myself" the blonde tried to explain.

"Okay if you say so.." Mira turned and began to walk a few steps before she turned her head back to the blonde, "by the way Lucy what about the key that I gave you?".

"Eh? the key?" Lucy took a few seconds until she remembered what Mira meant. "Actually I lost it on the way home, I'm sorry Mira!" Lucy smiled awkwardly to her friend.

"It's all right Lucy, I always have some spare keys at home, but you need to keep your keys better your a Celestial Mage After all!" Mira replied with a smile and went back to the bar.

Lucy kept smiling for a few seconds until her head dropped to the table where she sat, 'why did I say that?' She thought to herself as she played with the Guild key that was in her pocket.

She felt bad that she lied Mira who was her the first friend in Fairy Tail. But she did not want to believe it was true and only a dream or her imagination. The only thing that made her believe it wasn't a dream was that key she was holding in her hand and looked at Natsu's back.

"Mmmm? what's up Lucy?" asked the pink-haired dragon slayer with a smile when he saw his team member looking at him.

He rose fron his spot at the bar and settle down on the chair next to Lucy who could feel the heat from him.

"I'm fine Natsu It's nothing" she replied with a smile.

He gave her his big toothy smile and pulled from his pocket a large piece of paper Lucy identified in a second.

"Lucy let's go and do mission together!".

'That's right!, I asked Mira to talk with Natsu so we can go on a mission together' she recalled as a smile pooped on her face "sure Natsu!".

"Great! I'll tell Mira that you agree!" He turned back to the bar and spoke with Mira for a few seconds before he smiled at her and then returned to the table and gave Lucy the details of the task.

The blonde girl passed on the information about the details of the mission for a few seconds, 'it doesn't seem too complicated especially if Natsu is with me' she thought to herself, glad to see an easy task she can do with Natsu only the two of them together. "So we go tomorrow?" She asked aloud when she saw the place and time.

"Exactly! So I'm going to train a little bit before we go out!. See you tomorrow Lucy!" the fire Mage left the Guild without waiting for an answer from Lucy.

Lucy's smile disappeared and she looked at her and Natsu's job 'this could be my chance!. That way I could be alone with him and ask him about last night!' She thought she remembered in embarrassment what happened that evening.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Mira asked her when she saw her friend's red face.

"Yes I'm fine Mira, I just have to get ready for the mission tomorrow!" Lucy smiled to her friend and left the Guild to her house.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"I guess I will be alone with him tomorrow during the mission, but what am I supposed to say to him?".

The blonde broke her head and tried to find a way to approach the subject 'I can't just come to him and ask him about yesterday' she thought in frustration and got up from her bed.

"I need some air" She remembered the cool breeze she felt that night.

After she put something light on herself she went out of her room and began to walk around the city, to her delight the air was cool just like that night and helped her relax and clear her head. She was happy to see there was no one out at this time and let herself relax.

"Natsu..." she whispered to herself as she remembered him again and began to feel the cold of the night and remember his warmth and touch.

Automatically she started to walk towards the exit from the city not knowing exactly what to expect 'Natsu...'.

After a short walk she came to the cabin which was out of town and where Natsu lived with Happy.

She stood a few seconds in front of his front door without moving, her main thought was if she should knock on the door or turn around and go back to her house.

But before she decided what to do with her hand reached out to the front door and touched it lightly.

'screeeeee'

The door opened forward with a 'creaking' sound before Lucy went inside 'how could he leave his door open like that, honestly!'.

She obviously closed the door behind her and locked it properly.

The house itself was quiet but she had been inside in the past and could guess where he was. The Celestial Mage found the pink-haired that had occupied her thoughts all day, he was on his big bed with a blanket that was on him with a smile on his face.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps!' She thought and shrieked with excitement in her head as she looked at him.

"Natsu..." she whispered his name and could feel her body that began to warm up with every second. And before she realized what was happening she began to approach him until she was over him and held herself with her hands.

She leaned her head forward and kissed him lightly on his lips. The kiss was light but long while Lucy's hands began to lower her body on to Natsu's body.

Her hands began to caress his chest through and remember each part of him in her memory.

She could feel his warm chest rising and falling with each breath he took. She could feel it moving slightly because of her but did not stop and continued to kiss his face as he began to move more with every minute until the blonde could feel his hands hugging her back.

"I didn't remember that I have an angel in my bed" he said in a tired voice and opened his eyes and focused on Lucy's eyes.

"Ah! N-Natsu I was just-" She could not finish before he kissed her and pulled her to him.

After a few seconds of deep kiss she returned he quickly got up and pinned Lucy on the bed while he held her hands pressed above her head, "you're so naughty Lucy... to attack me while I'm sleeping!" a small smile appeared on his face.

"T-this is not what a you-" She tried to say as she felt herself heats up again and begins to stutter.

"I am impressed! I did not think you can be like that" he approached her and kissed her on her neck.

'Ahh...'

He ran his tongue over her neck and reached up to her ear and bit her there while his tongue lightly stepped inside it.

The feeling she felt the first time with Natsu was back, the electricity she felt made her tremble with excitement.

Natsu grabbed both her hands with one of his hands and pinned her to the bed by force to prevent her from moving as his free hand played with her hair a few seconds with a smile on his face.

"I like it when your hair is loose... it makes you look" He took a second to respond and let her heart beat. "So sexy I want to just jump on you!" That spark she saw previously appeared in his eyes.

His hand began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing and expose her breasts to his eyes. He began to lick her nipples and occasionally sucked and bit them with a smile as he heard her moaning again.

She could feel her excitement every moment and every touch and could see his smile every time she made a sound.

His hand began to move down to her stomach and made her try to move but without success, he finally reached her pants as his hand went inside and began to caress her femininity through her panties.

"Mmm, Mmm!" She tried desperately to hide her voice but without success as Natsu decided to kiss her again.

She was happy to feel him close to her again but despite this she was still far away and could not touch him herself. The blond girl could feel the dragon slayer moved away as soon as she began to kiss him.

"N-Nats- Aha!" She tried to say but he still played with her femininity and cause it to dirty her underwear with her juices.

He again approached her and kissed her lightly and then move away quickly when she tried to return the kiss.

"Lucy ... I have to give you a punishment for assaulting me while I slept" his voice was sensual and he looked into her eyes. "So you can't move in any way... do you understand?".

She could understand what he wanted and wanted to oppose him and reach him by herself, but his look and his voice ruled and gave her no other option but to obey him.

She hung back and did not move as he left her hands and began kissing her bare belly everywhere, she began to tremble as he kissed her but still held herself and did not move as he told her.

He finally finished with her stomach was already warm from his touch and to her pants and pulled them altogether and let them fall from the bed to the floor.

The first thing he noticed was her panties were already slightly wet from her juices and the smell coming from it as he lowered them.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face and he put his head into the source of the smell, and touch the wet area if one of his fingers.

"Mmm! Mmm!" She continued to make the voices he so loved and trembled as she felt his touching and breathing. 'He is so close to it, I'm so ashamed!' She thought but was still under his control.

He moved the wet cloth to reveal her femininity to him and began to play it with his index finger.

"Mmm?!" Her body shaked as she begun to feel his hand that began moving in and out her quickly.

She held her hands to the bed and used it to not move but still continued to mumble and shake. She could feel something slippery and wet touched her nipples.

Lucy moved her head slightly to the Natsu and saw him again kissing her breast while his hand continued to play with her.

He came back to her and kissed her lightly on her lips, she fought herself to not hug him and kiss him back with all her love. Natsu began to suck on her lips making sucking noises heard around the room.

"I hope I'm not bothering Lucy while she's sleeping..." he whispered in her ear and began moving his hand faster.

"Hmm! Ahh!" She could feel his hand speed intensified and caused her back to curve from pleasure. She felt she was approaching the end and bit her finger to not make any noise.

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsu" She began to whisper his name over and over again and felt that all she needs is one little push to come.

But to her astonishment she felt the hand of the dragon slayer move out of her and left her legs shaking and her femininity soaking with her juices running down her legs.

She looked at the fire Mage who smiled at her but said nothing.

"N-Natsu why are you-" She wanted to ask why he had stopped and would not let her finish.

He set on the bed leaning back on his hands "your punishment is not over yet Lucy..." He gesture her with his hand and was pointing to the bulge in his pants.

Lucy was still in a trance from the feeling she felt in her stomach and moved as he said, without saying a word she put her face close to his trousers.

The blonde girl could see what was behind the fabric moved when she brought her head close. Her trembling hands moved forward and brushed his masculinity 'it's hot' she thought to herself and rolled down his pants.

To her eyes was revealed his penis that was shaking and hard as she held him with one hand and looked up to him.

"What are you waiting for Lucy?" He asked with a smile and touched her lips with his finger and pulled her to him.

Her nipples were rubbing against his chest and made her tremble slightly as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I'll give you a little incentive to work hard Lucy".

He kissed her hard and let his tongue run wild in her mouth while one of his hands grabbed the cheeks of her little ass and one finger touched her wet femininity.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" She screamed into his mouth with pleasure but only murmurs came when he silenced her with a kiss. This was what she had been waiting for so long. She hugged his head scared that if he stopped she would lose him, at the same time she could feel his penis that was pressed to her belly, his heat almost burned her stomach and marked her with his clear fluid.

Her juices began flowing down her legs and then drip onto the bed, she was in heaven when she felt him going through all her sensitive parts not giving them any kind of rest.

Suddenly his free hand gently pushed her away "now you... Lucy" his voice was sensual and gentle again.

'Why is he torturing me like this?' the Celestial Mage thought in disappointment when Natsu stopped pleasing her and went down to his penis standing with small tremors as she held it in her hand.

She began to lick him but with no experience from the obvious reason that she had never done anything like that or even thought to do, but Natsu was the only one she will ever do it to.

"Whaa!" Natsu jumped slightly as she began to lick his tip. He felt her hands on his organ. She moved her hands slowly and made clear liquid out of the tip of his member.

The blonde girl jumped slightly when she saw him move in her hand. "N-Natsu! I'm sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to-" She tried to say in fear when she thought she had hurt him.

"I'm fine Lucy, it just felt too good" he smiled at her and reassured her.

She returned to play with him in her hands and used them to try to cover his penis completely, but he was too big to hide completely and this time she was much more delicate in fear of harming him.

"You can hold it stronger Lucy" his hand grabbed Lucy's hand and pressed it forcefully.

"Natsu, t-this is too hard!" She said, trying to break free from his grip.

"I'm not that gentle Lucy ... I won't break from something like that" he started to move her hand with his by force.

She felt the pressure of his hand, and her heat that increased with their every move.

He left her hand and let her keep moving alone, she could not hold it in the same power as him but she tried with all her power and could be calm as she did not hurt him and continued with her task. Her head began to approach unto his penis while she continued to rub it rapidly. 'It's so hot' She thought as the smell that came from him caused her head to spin and approach his tip more and more out of reflex.

'I wonder... what he taste like...' she thought as her head turned and she began to lick his end and tasted it for the first time.

"Mmmm! Mmmm" she moved her tongue all over his length and occasionally licked his head again and again to clear it from the juice which was released 'it's salty, but it's Natsu...'.

Just the thought that she tasted the taste of her beloved dragon slayer thrilled her and made her juices flow from her lips.

"I love your taste Natsu, I want to taste more" she whispered to herself but strong enough for him to hear.

He just smiled and stroked her head gently "good girl".

The blonde's hunger and lack of control decided to try something new and put the entirely of Natsu's penis into her mouth.

"Whaa!" Natsu cried in surprise when he felt Lucy swallowed him completely without warning and looked into her head, "your really good at this Lucy" he said with eyes closed and let her head go up and down systematically while his manhood began to fill with her saliva and drool.

Lucy's sucking noises filled the room and caused Natsu great pleasure. He grabbed her head and started to move it faster on his penis with one hand while enjoying the view of the blonde Mage go up and down on his penis.

The dragon slayer finally let Lucy breath and left her head, she took a breath of air and coughed a few seconds before she felt his hand touched her chin causing her to look into his eyes.

"Lucy..." he said with a twinkle in his eye and caused her heart to pound loudly.

He gesture for her to approach him with one of his fingers and she followed his command without a second thought. He placed her above his member and let her to hover a few seconds. "I'll let you do what you want to me as your reward Lucy" he moved his tongue in her ear and made her shiver.

Her eyes turned to his muscular body and examined every part of it 'I can do... to Natsu... whatever I want?' She thought excitedly and moved to his face.

"Natsu... Natsu..." she said in a weak voice and began kissing him repeatedly on his neck. Her legs that held her began to fall on his manhood slowly.

She paused for a moment when he was about to enter her and his penis rubbed off at the entrance of her femininity. "Ahhh..." she moaned with pleasure from the feeling in her body and a nearly caused her to lose herself.

Lucy began to fall down slowly as she felt him come into her without any difficulty and stretching her walls and feel him filling her completely 'it's just like last time' she thought with a smile as she bit her lips to stop herself from screaming with delight and hugged his neck as she felt him fills her completely.

"Ahh!" She was shaking when she set down on him completely "your so... hot... Natsu!" She said her voice full of desire and hugged him stronger as she felt that his heat will melt her if she will not distance herself from him.

"You don't have to hold me so tight Lucy... I am not going anywhere" He kissed her forehead to reassure her.

She used her legs to lift herself slowly causing Natsu to growl with pleasure. "It feels good to you Natsu?" She asked hopefully not to cause discomfort to her beloved dragon slayer.

"It feels great Lucy... Keep going!" He said closing his eyes as the blonde continue what she was doing.

Joy filled her and she continued what she had done as she herself let out groans of pleasure every time she rose slowly, and then quickly dropped on his penis that was coated with her juices.

When Natsu's eyes opened he saw his blonde captive who used her hands on his chest to rise and fall as she closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure.

His hands went up and grabbed her chest causing a big moan to come out of her lips as she stopped moving for a moment before she went back to get up and down on him faster than before.

"Ahh... Natsu... mmm!" She began to move only her ass on his penis, causing vacuum noises to come out of them.

She did not want to stop moving or be away from Natsu, the feeling that she felt made her go crazy. She knew their previous time was not a dream just like what happened now.

Natsu decided to step up the pace as he grabbed her little ass her and started to help Lucy to move faster.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" She was in the clouds as she stopped moving and let the pink-haired boy have his way with her while she hugged him, 'Natsu... my Natsu" she began to suck on his neck over and over until she left there a red mark.

The Celestial Mage felt that he stopped for a moment "what happened Natsu?" She asked hopefully and continued shaking as she felt him trembling inside her.

He did not say a word and just settle down on the bed while his feet touched the floor and he turned Lucy's back to his chest.

"Mmm" she murmured as she felt him for a moment rotates inside her, she could see the place where they where connected and her juices dripped on the floor.

The fire Mage held her ass and started to move again Lucy up and down on his penis while she was at his mercy. He enjoyed her moans again while her big chest rose and fell with his every move.

Her breathing became heavy and she felt his heat on her back, she grabbed his neck with her right hand and kissed him, "Natsu... faster..." she whispered in a sultry voice that begged him to do more "break me to pieces!".

Lucy did not hear any answer but his increased movements were evidence that he listened to her request, they continued at this pace for a few minutes before Lucy felt the lump that was stuck in her stomach about to be released.

"N-Natsu! I love you!".

His pace increased again and his head moved close to her ear "If you continue to say things like that Lucy... I will seriously fall in love with you" he whispered in her ear.

Her heart began to beat rapidly and she was afraid she'd heard him wrong "fall in love with me Natsu! Please fall in love with me! Ahh!... Natsu! my Natsu!" She prayed that he would listen to her wish.

"Lucy I'm about to-" He began to say while he felt he was close to the end himself.

"Give it to me Natsu! Release it deep inside me!" She screamed and turned her head to him and started kissing him passionately.

"I'll really fall for you... Lucy!".

"Natsu!" She called one last time and felt him stop as his semen filled her again and burned her from the inside just like last time.

"Ahh... you're so hot Natsu... I love you" her head began to spin from the heat she could feel herself falling back on the chest of her beloved fire Mage that moved with each breath.

He fell back into his bed and lied down on it with Lucy that was still on him, the blond girl turned herself to face him.

She lay down on his stomach to his and hugged his neck "I love you Natsu... I really do love you" she told him what she felt with all her heart, she felt that way from the first moment she saw him even though she denied it if someone asked her . But she wasn't going to hide any more.

"My Natsu..." she finally said again before the cozy feeling caused her to fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's the next chapter!.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it and do not forget to tell me what you think!.**_

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The morning finally came with a ray of sunshine that hit Lucy's face and caused her to open her eyes.

"What? It's morning already?" she said in a tired voice as she tried to get up and move.

'Ah? what? why can't I move?' she felt something holding her in place.

Her eyes were trying to focus on the shape of someone who was under her.

"Natsu.." she smiled when she saw the face of the dragon slayer beneath her, she could feel the warmth of his body that made her sleep in peace and feel safer as she never felt before.

His chest heaving with every breath and made her heart race when she remembered what happened lest night.

"I really did it with Natsu last night ... and It wasn't a dream!" she whispered to herself with a big smile. She hugged him again and felt him moving beneath her.

'I have to be careful to not to wake him up' she thought to herself and then remembered how she was dressed, 'I need a shower too before our mission together, no to mention some clothes'.

She didn't want to part with him so fast but had to for obvious reasons, parting from him was almost unbearable but it was only for a short time.

She kissed him on the lips after she finished getting dressed and went out of the house.

After a quick walk to her house she finally arrived and went directly to the bathroom. Hot water washed her body from her night with the dragon slayer.

After a long and pleasant shower Lucy got dressed and was about to go to the Guild before she checked herself in the mirror one last time before she left.

After a short walk Lucy made it to her beloved Guild and walked in with a smile.

"Good morning!" she called out loud and welcomed them with a smile.

"Good morning Lucy" answered Mira that like every day worked as the waitress and bartender of Fairy Tail. "You seem in good spirits today something good happened?".

"I just feel great today Mira! And I'm ready for my assignment with Natsu!".

"You certainly look like you are!".

The staler Mage could see something blue that floated in the air next to Mira.

"What happened him?" Lucy questioned as she saw Happy that floated in the air and looked tired.

"He came to me last night and said Natsu locked the door to their house and left poor Happy outside" said Mira as she hugged the blue cat.

Lucy's eye's opend 'so that's why Natsu left the front door open!, that explains why I haven't seen Happy yesterday despite everything that happened' Lucy began to feel bad about the blue feline. Although he was always annoying her she never wanted him to feel that way.

"Is he going to be okey?" she asked the former S-class Mage.

"He will be fine once he eats something and have a little nap".

'I'll make this up to you happy, I promise' Lucy promised herself. "Thats good to hear, and I wanted to talk to you about something Mira".

"Mmm? to talk about what Lucy?" asked Mira who stroked Happy's back to calm him down.

"It's about... Natsu" She replied in a voice slightly embarrassed and started to play with her fingers.

"About Natsu you say?" a smile appeared on the face of the bartender. "Did he do something stupid again?".

"No, not at all! I just wanted to tell you that I... well" the staler Mage's face began to Redden when she thought of the dragon slayer's face.

"Lucy? are you-" Mira began to say before the doors opened and Natsu walked into the Guild.

"Good morning!" the fire Mage greeted loudly as he always used to do.

"Good morning Natsu" Lucy turned to him with a smile as she again saw her beloved pink-haired boy.

"Good morning Lucy, Mira" he shot a smile full of teeth. "Are you ready for our mission?".

"You bet I am!".

"Great then we better move! Mira can you keep an eye on Happy until we get back?".

"Sure, no problem Natsu" she replied with a smile then turned to Lucy. "So what did you want to tell me Lucy?".

"I'll tell you when we will come back" Lucy said before she caught Natsu's hand and began to pull him from the Guild as all were stunned.

"L-Lucy what?" he asked in surprise as he felt her touch.

"I just want to hold your hand, is that okay Natsu?" she asked with a small smile.

"I-I guess..." the dragon slayer and Lucy moved from their Guild as Lucy was holding his arm.

Walking in town was quiet for the dragon slayer who seemed confused and embarrassed at the same time. And Lucy was happy with a big smile on her face until they arrived at the train station.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Awww..." Natsu groaned in pain as he felt the train that started to move and layed down on the seat in front of Lucy.

The blonde girl could feel what her beloved pink-haired felt 'he looks like he's really suffering' Lucy thought and realized that until now she hasn't seen how much he suffered whenever they were on a moving vehicle.

She got up from her seat and set next to the dragon slayer's head "Natsu come here..." She told him and pulled his head on her legs.

His temperature was weak compared to his normal one and he also looked a little pale, after a few seconds she saw him calmed down and stopped shaking "you feeling any better Natsu?" she asked and began to play with his hair gently so not to cause any inconvenience to him and stroked his cheek.

"Lucy..." His voice was weak but a lot better than he was before "thank you...".

"It's fine Natsu!" she smiled at him.

He looked into the face of the blonde "Lucy your hair..." He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual ribbon that was holding her hair.

"I though you will like my hair more like this" she continued to play with his hair while she enjoyed the feeling "do you like it?".

"Y-Yeah, it really looks good on you... Lucy" his voice was embarrassed from the position of his head.

The rest of the ride was silent apart from Lucy who was giggling to herself when she played in Natsu's hair until they finally reached their destination.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"We're finally here! let's go Natsu!" Lucy pulled the fire Wizard to the location of the customer home.

As the two finally made it and received from him the details of the job, It was a mission to protect a small group of people as they moved through the woods with various goods.

Fortunately for both wizards they had no interference or attacks throughout the mission. And after they had finished the job in the morning they received their payment plus a bonus for the show Natsu demonstrated to everyone at night.

The two Mages who have completed their mission decided to go out on the town that seemed pretty busy with people and explore it, after they bought a couple of things they saw and Lucy who bought gift for Happy. The two decided to relax at the Inn before they return to their beloved Guild the next day.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"I can't eat anymore!" Natsu sighed when he fell on his bed, the dragon slayer finish eating his dinner and layed on his bed. 'What was that exactly today? she is acting weird...' Natsu though while he was alone in the room.

'Knock','knock'

"Natsu you're awake?" he could hear Lucy beyond the door.

"Yeah, I'm still awake" he said strong enough for her to hear.

"Can I come in... Natsu?".

Her voice sounded strange to him but he got up and opened the door anyway "sure Lucy!".

The spirit Mage got inside in her pajamas and probably after a good shower.

"Your going to sleep alredy Lucy?" He asked and sat back on the bed.

"N-Not really, I was just going stay up for a bit more..." she began to play with her fingers behind her back and finally sat down beside him on the bed.

"Really? well I was going to simply go to bed after a shower!. I prefer to get out of here as soon as possible and return to the Guild" the dragon slayer replied to his teammate who seemed surprised.

"Really? you don't like this city Natsu?" She was surprised for good reason, they were in a city that was vibrant and peaceful with lots of places to see and things to do.

"It's not that, I just want to finish with the journey back home!" He began to tremble just the fear of the return trip.

'So that is your real reason?' She thought but did not say another word on that topic. "In any case I was really surprised to see that little show you did in the evening! It was really cool!".

A smile appeared on the face of the dragon slayer "of course it was! I'm a dragon slayer after all!".

"And here I thought you could only destroy things..." She whispered the last part strong enough for him to hear.

"What! I'm not only destroying things!. Well except maybe some of the Guild when I fought against the popsicle that time... and maybe that mission that I burned the things I was supposed to protected but-" he tried desperately to say before he felt Lucy's hand on his.

"I'm just kidding Natsu, I know you can be gentle and kind. I'm still alive after all" she finished with a small smile.

"I know that! you don't have to tell me" he turned his head away with a swollen face and heard Lucy who began to laugh out loud when she saw his childish behavior.

"I think that's enough for today Lucy, I better go and take a shower and then move to bed so it's better that you-".

"Can I stay here?" she asked him in mid-sentence and made him turn around to her.

"W-Well, I mean I really would preferred to sleep so maybe it's better that-" he tried to sound convincing as he tried to figure out what exactly has changed with his blond teammate.

"I just want to stay here... to stay with you Natsu" she told him seriously and begged to stay with him.

"L-Lucy I...".

"Please Natsu? I'm afraid to be in a strange city and alone in my room... I promise I will not bother you" she moved closer quickly until she faced him. "Please?".

"I-I guess it would be okay..." he scratched his head sheepishly and walked toward the shower confused.

After a quick shower the pink-haired fire Mage came out of the shower with a black shorts as the only thing he was wearing, he was used to drying himself with his fire so a towel was not something he needed. The room itself was dark with total silence except noise that came out of the building.

Natsu could see Lucy lying in bed on the right side, she did not move and it seemed that she was sleeping. He got in the most quiet way and gently as he could into the bed from the left side and luckily the bed was big enough to not disturb her while he remained on his side.

"Natsu?" he heard her voice that called him to her.

He turned himself over and saw his team member who looked directly at him "What wrong Lucy?".

"I'm cold Natsu, can you... warm me up?" she moved closer to him until she was inches away from him and looked directly into his eyes.

"W-Warm y-you up?" the blonde was with Her hair down and looked desperate for an answer from him. Her buttoned pajama top was slightly open and gave Natsu a pretty good look at her chest while her body trembled slightly.

"Please? Natsu?" she whispered in a weak voice and approached him slowly.

"O-Okay..." he replied without much thought as his blonde teammate clung to his body as soon as she received the approval from him. Her ample breasts smeared on his chest as she hugged his chest and pressed her face to him as one of her legs hugged his legs close to her.

"Thanks Natsu..." she whispered kissing his chest lightly as the familiar feeling of being close to him was enough to put her to sleep.

He could feel her breath on his chest with her hand that caressed his back slowly and gently, he could smell her hair that was so close to his face and pulled him to her. After a few seconds Natsu buried his face in her hair slowly as it helped him relax and with his free hand he hugged her back and pulled her to him.

"Ahh... Natsu..." she whispered with delight as she felt his touch.

Natsu's eyes opened in horror as his hand rose from Lucy's back and to his face as he mumbled something Lucy could not hear.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Finally came the morning after a great night's sleep for a certain Stalr Mage, Lucy got up from the bed she shared with Natsu only to discover that she was alone in the big bed without of her beloved dragon slayer.

"Natsu?" She scratched the sleep from her eyes and looked around hoping to see him somewhere. Finally she got up from the bed and found a little note where Natsu slept.

After she managed to understand what he wrote after a few minutes she layed down on the bed and sighed 'you could have woken me up Natsu... I'd rather be with you the whole day then we meet at the train' she told herself disappointed.

Lucy finished dressing in her regular clothes and ate something, she came to the city hoping to find something good in one of the shops that she did not have time to visit yesterday and hopefully find the pink-haired boy that had occupied most of her thoughts.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Lucy could not find Natsu though she looked for him most of the day and only met him again at last at the train where he told her they would meet. They went on the train and were on their way back to Magnolia and just like the first time Natsu was on Lucy's legs with his head to help him cope with the trip back.

"Are you all right Natsu?" Question the blond girl in a gentle voice as she stroked his head.

The dragon slayer again fell victim to his only weakness "I'm fine L-Lucy..." he replied in an attempt to look less weak.

Her hand began to stroke his face "Natsu, no matter what I will not think anything bad about you".

He paused for a few seconds before he looked back at her "I'm sorry Lucy...".

"Sorry? What you should be sorry for Natsu?" she could not understand what reason there is for him to apologize.

"I'm sorry I... I just... I'm just sorry okay" he said seriously.

She giggled when she heard his answer "your strange Natsu!" A smile appeared on her face.

"I'll take it as a compliment" his voice was embarrassed as his face was red.

"But you do not need to be sorry Natsu, I'll never be mad at you no matter what you do" her smile was radiant and made his face flush red. "And if I can suggest something, next time we go to a mission together we can find a way that will not make you feel like this okay?".

Natsu was speechless when he heard the answer of his blond friend and just remained silent for several seconds before he finally answered "okay".

"That's a good dragon slayer" she said with a laugh while Natsu was left with his thoughts.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

After a few more hours of sleep Natsu spent to Lucy's delight they came back to their city.

"Finally got off this thing" Natsu said aloud in a tired voice after Lucy woke him from his sleep. He could not believe he would ever be able to sleep on a moving vehicle but something in the way Lucy reassured him helped him cope with the drive for the first time ever.

The spirit Mage was currently at Natsu's side hugging his hand that was pressed to her body causing a feeling of embarrassment for the dragon slayer.

"L-Lucy, I'm feeling fine you don't have to help me" he tried to say to his teammate.

"I know Natsu, I just enjoy going with you like this!" she replied with a smile hugging his hand stronger.

"But don't you feel embarrassed?".

"Not at all!" She quickly answered his question and began to giggle. "Maybe could it be that my Salamander is embarrassed being seen walking like this?".

"I'm not embarrassed at all!" He said and walked with Lucy. 'I'm more worried'.

"So It's all right" she said in a weak voice Natsu heard.

They finally came to the Guild and went inside, all the Mages inside spoke and laughed but fell silent as soon as they saw the blonde and the pink-haired came together and looked like a couple.

"Natsu, Lucy! over here!" they could hear Erza which called them from the regular table for team Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, I heard when I was not around you had to take a mission with Natsu alone, you must regretting going with this idiot" a big smile appeared on Gray's face as he taunted Natsu.

"What did you say you stripper-" Natsu started to say before he felt the spirit Mage's drew his hand to her.

"Gray, Natsu and I completed the mission without any problems thanks to Natsu plus a bonus we got for a good job!" Lucy was smiling "and I'm glad he was there with me!".

"It's not that it matters to me or something..." the Ice Mage replied in a disappointing tone.

"It's good to see that you learned not to fight you two" Erza said with a smile.

'How can you think that?' the rest of the Guild thought but did not dare say a word.

"Welcome back Natsu, Lucy!" Mira approached the table with drinks for Gray and Erza.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy greeted the bartender.

"H-Hey M-Mira" Natsu said in an awkward voice.

"So how did the job go? I hope everything went without a hitch".

"It was no problem at all for Natsu and me!" Lucy held the hand of the dragon slayer even closer to herself and made everyone look at them both with a raised eyebrow. But before anyone could say anything Mira asked.

"You look really close both of you... something happened?" The bartender was about to serve Erza and Gray's drinks before Lucy replied.

"Yes! me and Natsu are now a couple!" the blonde Mage said with a big smile with joy. Although it was not official she decided she could not wait any longer and told everyone.

"AHH!?" some of them spit their drinks in surprise while the others mouths were open and threatened to hit the table, Gray's eyes were about to leave their holes and finally Mira dropped the tray she was holding on the floor.

But the one who looked in total shock was Natsu that began to move away from the blonde girl. "W-What are you saying L-Lucy?!".

"You said it was okay when I asked".

'So that's what she meant?!' Natsu realized too late as he moved to the front door of the Guild. "I-I did say that yes, b-but I did not..." the words would not come out of his mouth as he tried to seize the idea.

"A couple? what are you talking about Lucy?" Mira Question and approached the two.

"Yes we already-" Lucy tried to say before Natsu pulled her from the small group to the side.

"Lucy What are you saying! you and me are-" this time it was Lucy who threw her arms around his head and silenced him.

"You are so shy Natsu" She smiled at him and moved to kiss him.

The dragon slayer moved away quickly from the blonde. "I'm sorry Lucy!" he said while he fled the Guild quickly.

"What wrong with him?" Lucy said with a sour face. "After everything that was last night" she said quietly but loud enough for her friends to hear.

"That Natsu! how could he behave like this? Dont worry Lucy I'll make sure to properly teach him a lesson when I will catch him!" Erza promised and was about to leave after the dragon slayer.

"Erza I will come with you to teach him properly!" Gray had a big smile on his face as he found the perfect way to beat up Natsu with Erza as his partner.

"Wait a minute both of you!" Lucy stood between them and the Guild's front doors. "Natsu is probably just embarrassed! You do not need to punish him for something like that!".

"No Lucy! You have to teach him things like that and I'm glad to help you because we're friends!" Gray gracefully said with a smile.

'I doubt that this is your real reason Gray' Lucy thought to herself but she smiled back. "I tell you it's all right!".

After her two teammates calmed down from the desire to chase and hunt down the pink-haired Natsu Lucy turned to Mira who worked at the bar as usual.

'What's his problem? I thought he was fine with us being seen together. I just hope he doesn't hate me now' thought the blonde and sighed loudly.

"You need some help with Natsu Lucy?".

"No It's okay Mira... It's not your problem-" Lucy started to say.

"No I insist Lucy! I will talk with Natsu when he comes back and I promise I will not hit him, okay?" the bartender sounded different from what Lucy knew and was accustomed to, but she got the help of her friend with a smile.

"Ok Mira, I will leave it to you" replied Lucy.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Lucy was on her way home after a few hours when she sat with her teammates and waiting for Natsu to return, but he did not return and she decided to go back to her house.

'Natsu..' She thought anxiously as she walked on the dark road that was quieter than usual.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said it? I sould have consider what he felt' she told herself as she remembered how embarrassed Natsu was in the town.

'I need to talk to him myself after all!' she decided finally and turned back to the Guild to tell Mira she did not need her help after all.

She returned quickly to the Guild while she regretted on everything she said because of how happy she was. She did not want to think that what happened with Natsu has changed because of her.

After a short walk She reached the Guild doors which were locked. 'Mira is already gone?' She thought to herself before she saw a light coming from inside. With the key to the doors Mira gave her she went inside only to find the place empty.

'Strange... but I was sure-' she heard voices coming from the back room behind the bar. She walked to the bar and stopped in front of a wooden door that was closed.

The voices sounded familiar to the spirit Mage who recognized them immediately 'Mira and Natsu?' she thought to herself.

She put her head to the door to listen but could not understand what they said. Without too much choice she opened the door slowly and quietly.

She saw Natsu who's back was turned to her and Mira that was in front of him with her hands folded.

"Natsu I can not believe you did something like that!" Mira said in anger that Lucy had never seen before.

'She is angry at the way he behaved to me...' thought the blonde.

"I already told you I did not do anything Mira, you have to believe me!" he began to approach her in a pleading voice that she will believe him.

"After you came in the Guild together like that how do you expect anyone to believe you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and walked away. "Then you're ready to tell me what happened yesterday?" the white-haired asked with an angry face.

'What's going on? why does it sounds like-'.

"After the mission we just went to sleep in the same bed because she said she was afraid to sleep alone in a foreign place, and thats all and nothing beyond that".

"Natsu I saw how she looked at you and the way she held your hand..." Mira replied with a sour face. "Maybe you can't see it but she like me..." Mira said in a sad voice looking at the floor.

"Mira..." the dragon slayer gently hugged her and patted her back.

"I'm not mad at you Natsu... I just don't want you to leave me" tears started to fall from her eyes.

'What?' Lucy thought in horror as she heard the words that came from her friend and refused to believe them until she saw the Natsu who lifted Mira's chin and kissed her gently on her lips.

Lucy's mouth was agape as she felt her heart puond 'N-Natsu and Mira?' She could see that Mira's arms hugged his neck as she pulled him toward her in deep kiss and saw that just for one second she Mira looked directly at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Again, it took a long time to get this chapter done.

Anyway enjoy the chapter and don't kill me please...

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Lucy stared at Mira few seconds and closed the door quietly and leaned against the door while tears streamed from her eyes 'it can't be-' She couldn't finish her thought before she heard noises from the other side of the door.

"Mmm... Natsu...".

The sweet sounds of Mira who were accompanied by murmurs that Lucy recognized immediately. The blond girl couldn't take any more run away from the Guild with tears that refused to stop until she reached her house and closed the door behind her and fell on her bed.

...

...

The day after already arrived when Lucy was still in her house and refused to get out of her bed, she cried all night and did not want to see or talk to anyone.

'Why Natsu? She kept asking herself over and over again all night and could not understand the reason was, her eyes were red and slightly swollen from her tears that flowed freely. She did not even change the position in which she lay in bed from the moment she entered her home.

'Knock knock'

There was a knock from the front door that pulled Lucy to the door. "N-Natsu?" She asked herself and moved quickly hoping it was the pink-haired dragon slayer she wanted to see.

She opened the door and quickly found Mira's form in the doorway without saying a word and just looked at her.

"Mira..." Lucy said, her voice weak with disappointment that it was not Natsu and shame she did not want to see or hear her first and best friend in Fairy Tail.

"Can I come in Lucy?" Mira asked her in a voice that was serious and different from what she was used to.

Lucy did not answer and just stood aside to let Mira walk in and closed the door behind her without saying a word.

After both girls settle down in front of the other without a word for several minutes Mira began to speak. "Lucy, I know you probably don't want to see or speak to me but I..." Mira tried to explain.

"Why... why did you do this to me Mira?" she simply asked with tears that began to fall again "after I told everyone we were going out... Why?".

"That's why I came here Lucy ... I came to apologize for-".

"How can you just say it like it's nothing!" the blonde stood up and said angrily. "I thought you were my friend Mira! How could you do this to me ?!".

"Before I tell you... I want you to tell me how and when it all started with you and Natsu..." Mira said with a serious look that demanded an answer from her friend.

Lucy moved back to her seat and fell silent for a few seconds before she remembered what had happened between her and the pink-haired boy and how it all began. "It... happened a few days ago..." she began to tell Mira about the first time in the Guild when she and Natsu were together for the first time, she did not know why she just decided to tell the white-haired girl about her first time with Natsu. She just felt her reason was justified enough in order to show she really had something with the dragon slayer.

Mira was silent throughout Lucy's explanation and just listened as she moved her head down in shame at the table a few times, "I see..." was the only thing she said before she took a deep breath and looked straight into the eyes of the Celestial Mage.

"Lucy... me and Natsu have been in a relationship for almost a year..." said the former s-class Mage as Lucy's eyes opened in amazement and shock, "I asked him to keep it a secret until I felt it was right..." Mira admitted. "I had to say it to everyone, but the feeling that it was a secret was just so unique and exciting I just couldn't say it. So I asked him to continue to keep it a secret from everyone."

"You want to tell me that you and Natsu were together all this time? And you decided not to tell anyone anything?! But N-Natsu and I-" Lucy started to say before Mira cut her off.

"You're probably going to say he... slept with you..." Mira said, and hissed the last word with some anger. "That's also my fault...".

"H-How is it your fault that I and Natsu? You told him to sleep with me?!" Lucy asked angrily and could not believe that something like that could be true.

"Of course not! It's just that..." Mira sighed for a moment before she went on to explain. "I was looking for a way to add something special to my relationship with Natsu... so I offered him something."

"What is that 'something'? And how is that why he and I-" Lucy began to say loudly before Mira continued to speak again and stopped her.

"He didn't know it was you!" Mira said aloud, "He thought... it was me...".

"W-what?" Lucy's eyes opened in horror. 'What is she talking about?'.

"He thought it was me..." Mira said with a heavy voice and looked at Lucy's face who still did not understand. "That was part of our relationship, I use my magic to transform and make myself look like the other girls and let him experience it".

Lucy just kept quiet and understood exactly what her friend meant.

"Of course he refused at first... but as I've told you before, he can't say no to me."

"So you're telling me... you transform to other girls and Natsu just use them like that?" Lucy's face became disappointed and tired. "I never imagined that we were only things for him...".

"Please don't think like that Lucy... I was the one who suggested to keep our relationship between us and I'm the one who suggested this idea. Natsu never even thought about it for a minute!. He never even asked me to become someone" Mira began to say before she remembered something and looked directly at her blonde friend. "Well, he did ask me one time...".

This caused Lucy to lift her head and look at the Mira "Let me guess... Erza?" She saw Mira that moved her head for no. "Cana? Juvia? Levy?" She asked the names of the most beautiful girls in the guild, but every time she got a negative response.

"So who?" She wanted to know.

"...You..." Mira replied in a dry voice.

"A-Ah? Me?" Lucy looked at Mira who smiled at her. "W-why did he?".

"Chose you? Only Natsu can tell you that..." Mira got up from her sit and went over to Lucy and stood in front of her. "Lucy, Words can not even describe how sorry I am that I ever let this happen... I never dreamed it would come to something like this" Mira was honest with what she said. Just like Natsu she thought about all of Fairy Tail as her family and Lucy was not any different.

"Ok Mira..." Lucy finally said and grabbed the hands of former S-class Mage, "I can see you're really sorry Mira... but... what about Natsu".

"Just forget about him Lucy..." Mira said with a smile.

"W-what?" Lucy took a few seconds to figure out what Mira said. 'Forget about Natsu? What is she talking about?'.

"You were never in a serious relationship, and that was only one time. He already thinks it was me so he won't make a big deal out of it" Mira said with a smile, "then it would be our secret right Lucy?".

Lucy was silent for a few seconds and finally nodded positively as various thoughts passed through her head and she kept herself from saying something.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

After Lucy and Mira finished their conversation the white-haired left Lucy's apartment and left her with her thoughts on the two who were together all that time without anyone knowing. It was still hard for her to accept that and believe Mira and Natsu had such a relationship. She came out of her house and moved to the guild and the other members who were glad to see that blonde was okay after her little absence that was not big but definitely felt around the Guild.

"So that's what it was? Just a dream?" Asked Erza and Levy that were next to Lucy and asked her about the thing with Natsu that seems strange.

She did not like lying to her friends, but she promised to Mira that the matter will remain confidential and it was only excuse that seemed reliable.

"Yes, I'm sorry I sounded so sure of something so stupid..." She lied with an embarrassed smile and tried to not look at her friends as much as possible out of shame and fear they will see through her and discover the truth.

"You don't have to be sorry about that Lucy, I'm just glad you're clarifying the matter so quickly... Before I did something I would regret" Erza said with a smile.

"But if it seemed that good as a dream, then maybe it's something you should try! Maybe it will be better than the dream itself!" The little blue-haired girl said excitedly.

"I don't know about that Levy-chan..." Lucy replied with a dry smile. She couldn't say a word to them about what really happened and just looked at the pink-haired boy who was on the other side of the room and faced the boys of the Guild that questioned him while Mira was behind the bar and continued with her normal work without showing any interest in what was happening.

The Celestial Spirit Mage looked frequently at Natsu who already finished explaining to his friends that there was nothing between him and the blonde girl, 'Natsu...' she still felt bad because of what happened, 'do I really have to pretend that all of this... was not important?' She thought remembering the words of the white-haired girl.

She turned her head to Mira who had a smile on her face while she did her job 'Now I can understand why she smiles all the time... because after all, she had Natsu' She tried to stop her thoughts but they continued to seep into the head while She saw the pink-haired who headed to the bar and set in-front by Mira while Lucy left the Guild after she said goodbye to her friends.

**X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Lucy waited patiently at the entrance of the dragon slayer home, it's been a few hours since she left the Guild and proceeded directly to the small house outside the city. She did not know what she is going to do or what to expect after what happened at the Guild and what she expected would happen when she would see him, but she had to talk to him no matter what and no matter how long she will have to wait.

As she looked at road and the road and was able to distinguish the form of the pink-haired dragon slayer that moved to his house but stopped a few steps as soon as he saw Lucy "Lucy... ' the dragon slayer scratched his head awkwardly and looked to the floor, it was clear that what happened still bothered him.

"Natsu... I can talk to you?" she asked, hoping he won't reject her.

"W-well I..." He tried not to look at Lucy's face but could not help himself.

"Please Natsu..." she said in a voice that begged him to hear her out, she just looked at him with the same look she gave him when she wanted to sleep and cuddle in bed with him after their mission together.

Natsu was silent for a few seconds and finally passed the blonde Mage.

Her heart sank and she felt she had lost her power and was barely able to keep herself from falling to the ground before she heard his voice.

"Come on, Lucy..." was the only thing he said before he entered and left the door open behind him.

The blonde girl immediately followed him and closed the door after her. The house itself was quiet as they were the only ones who were there with Happy that was out of the house and probably at the Guild, she followed him into his room while he was standing there with his hands folded and his bed behind him.

"So... what did you want to talk about Lucy?" He asked looking seriously at his team member.

"I w-well" she began stuttering before he cut her off.

"If this is about what happened at the Guild then you have noting to worry!. It happened to me as well that I dreamed of something that looks so real until I was sure it really happened!" He said with a smile as he recalled some of the times that he went through the same experience.

"Just a dream..." she said softly as she heard his words. 'Should I just forget about what I feel?' The thought went through her head while Natsu kept talking but this time she did not listen to his words. She quickly moved close to the dragon slayer and hugged him with all the strength she had.

"Ahh! L-Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked her but felt her trembling and something wet touching his bare chest. 'S-she's crying?' She continued to shake on his chest as he gently hugged her and waited for her to calm down.

'I don't want to give up on you... Natsu' she thought as she gripped the sides of his Vast strong enough for her hands to hurt.

After a few seconds of silence she looked up at him "feel better Lucy?" he began but stopped he felt her warm lips on his as she kissed him and made him freeze in place with shock and surprise.

A few seconds later she moved back enough to take a breather and so she could look at his face that were all red and confused even more.

"W-w-what L-Lucy? Why did-" He looked at her in confusion as he still could feel her heat on him even though she moved back slightly.

"I love you Natsu" She said in a serious voice looking directly into his eyes, 'I'm not going to let you go'.

It took him several seconds to seize what she said "WHAT?!" the dragon slayer said in a surprised voice, and began to walk back until he fell back on his bed and sat on her "B-but Lucy y-you and I are-" He tried to say but without any success.

"What? You've forgotten everything you did to me?" She said with a sheepish smile.

"What I did?... W-we only slept in the same bed on our last mission and I slept in your bed with you-" he counted on his hand the times and still did not understand what she meant Despite his red face.

"I'm not talking about that Natsu" a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"So what are you-".

"What happened at the Guild... and in this room..." she began as she decided to say it to him.

"W-what?" He said with a puzzled look.

"It wasn't our first time, How could you forget it..." she approached him and settle down on his legs when her face in front of his and she put her arms around his neck and made him redden even more, "We sat like this in this room and on the bed and I... I asked you to love me" she looked at his feet and tried to hide her red face.

The dragon slayer took a few seconds to understand what his blonde friend talked as his eyes threatened to pop out of their holes when he finally remembered, "WHAT!? A-are you saying that you and I?".

"Why are you so surprised Natsu?... That wasn't our first time" she began to redden even more "You remember at the guild when you surprised me?" Now she was sure of what she thought when she saw his face, 'Mira really decided not to tell him that he really was with me and not her that time' she thought while Natsu looked like he was going to faint from shock.

'He probably didn't expect it' she thought before she kissed him lightly on his lips again and shook him from his thoughts of that night. The dragon slayer knew what she was doing goes against what she and Mira were talking about, but she did not want or was willing to give up Natsu no matter what the reason.

"But you said to everyone that this-".

"That it was only a dream?" She completed his sentence and smiled. "I thought it would be better if we save that for ourselves... It will be our secret..." She whispered the last part and began to stroke his chest that was warm as ever and felt his heart once more.

"Lucy I-I don't think that i-it's a good idea..." His voice was trembling while the blonde girl sitting on him and drew circles on his chest and enjoyed the feel of his skin.

"Why not Natsu?".

"I w-well b-because... can you stop that!" He snapped and grabbed her hand and stopped her from continuing to touch him while he could feel her tongue to his neck and made him tremble slightly.

"Why Natsu? Your not enjoying it?" She asked with a little smile "You love to do this to me after all."

"It's not that Lucy" He grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from moving. "You are one of my most important people, such a relationship... i-it's not something I'm looking for..." His voice began to weaken as his power.

'You're a bad liar' she thought and rested her head on his chest. "Then this is not a problem Natsu, I just want to be close to you... You don't have to say that you and I are together. You can continue to be as usual, and when we are all alone... you can do to me whatever you want" she finished with the most sensual gaze she could do to make her point.

"I-I-" He tried to move his head to the side to avoid looking into her eyes, the pink-haired could feel the chest of his blonde friend clinging to his chest and her breathing on his neck.

"Natsu..." she said in a weak voice and made him look at her. "I already told you that I love you... and I'm ready to do whatever you want. I just want you to love me" she finished seriously and saw his expression changed to a more serious one. "You don't love me? Is that it?".

She could feel the dragon slayer who moved her back while her heart began to beat faster in panic. But before she managed to say something he lowered his head to the floor. "It's not that Lucy... Of course I love you as one of my friends. But it's more complicated than that" He stood up and looked straight at her "I am... with someone else" he finally said out loud in defeated.

"I know... Mira right?" Was the simple response from Lucy.

Natsu's face changed to those of shock, his mouth threatened to hit the floor. He did not expect anyone would guess that he and the white-haired beauty of the guild were together and so calm when they heard it.

"You don't have to look so surprised, it's pretty clear with if you think who you act when your'e together" she lied, Lucy knew very well that no one of the Guild even dreamed that both of them were together. She looked at him with a small smile when she saw the cute look on his face as an idea got in her head.

"And if I think about it... the first time you and I were together, you were the one who attacked me" She saw that Natsu began to sweat. 'I got you!' She approached him with a kindly smile. "So I don't think she will be happy to hear about you and me".

"Lucy..." Natsu interrupted her words and looked at her seriously. "Don't you dare finish that sentence... the Lucy I know will never plot behind the back of her friends! I do not like this Lucy" he said and made her eyes open wide.

She paused and turned her back to him and finally got up and left the room and out of the house, 'what the hell got into me?! How could I even think to say such a thing?' She thought as she covered her mouth as she felt closer to vomit in shame for what she thought of doing.

The Celestial Spirit Mage kept running until she reached the Guild door and went inside.

"Mira..." said Lucy when she saw the white-haired girl that cleaned up several tables that were empty after everyone had gone home.

"Wha-what happened Lucy?" She began to ask before she saw the blonde's face was close to tears and could guess what was the reason.

"Mira, I... I'm so..." the blonde could feel that Mira hugged her gently.

"Shh... It's okay Lucy" the former S-class said softly, trying to calm her friend.

Lucy looked at Mira and began to tell her what happened with Natsu and his answer and stopped after she was finished.

"...Lucy..." Mira began to say before Lucy lowered her head to the floor in shame.

"I can understand if you hate me... just like Natsu".

"Lucy!" Mira's voice echoed throughout the empty Guild causing the blonde Mage jump in fear and look back up to her. "I could never hate you Lucy... and Natsu is the same way".

"How can you say that? If I were you I-I".

"I'm not saying that I'm not angry... but I can understand how you feel Lucy. In the past I could not admit my feelings for Natsu because of my personality at the time... until the day I could not hold myself any more and I just told him what I feel" Mira took a breath and smiled at Lucy "and if I was in your place I'm pretty sure I won't be ready to give up so easily, so I can't exactly blame you".

"Then w-what am I supposed to do Mira? I love Natsu so-" Lucy began to say but stopped when she saw the face of the beautiful white-haired girl.

"Don't worry Lucy, I have a way to solve this matter once and for all".


End file.
